


We’re Family, Aren’t We?

by Breemarie12256



Series: Carmen Sandiego Being a Parental Figure [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen Sandiego as a Parental Figure, Mama Sandiego, Takes place during The Need for Speed Caper, someone please help my redhead kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Ivy makes a horrible mistake. And Carmen and Zack comfort her.
Series: Carmen Sandiego Being a Parental Figure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585132
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	We’re Family, Aren’t We?

"A couple of Oliver Twists, looking for some gruel." The Mechanic said, grinning widely as she threw one of her wrenches at Zack and Ivy.   
Ivy reached up her arm, and to her surprise, catches the wrench before it could hit her or Zack.

The Mechanic gasped in surprise. No one has ever been able to catch her killer wrenches besides Coach Brunt. Who was back at the Isle of VILE. Watching her every move.   
The Mechanic abruptly felt anger rush through her veins. This....Child was able to catch one of her specially-designed wrenches without breaking a single sweat! Which means, she'll be more of a problem than she is now if she isn't eliminated. 

The Mechanic ran forward. Charging at Ivy with her other wrench at the ready.   
Ivy panicked as she watched The Mechanic getting closer and closer. Ivy then realized she had no other choice..But to fight back. She felt a wave of courage wash over her as she also charged. Ignoring Zack's alarmed calls to her. She'll deal with her brother later, right now she has a mechanic to fight. 

The Mechanic and Ivy charged at each other. The Mechanic tried uppercutting Ivy. Ivy ducked and tried slashing at The Mechanic's abdomen. The Mechanic effortlessly dodged the attack and attempted to kick at Ivy's shins.   
Ivy jumped up, raising her hand, which had the wrench she caught earlier, and threw the weapon straight at The Mechanic's head.   
But she never realized what she had truly done, until she heard a loud, bone-shattering, scream erupt out of the VILE Operative's mouth. 

Ivy watched in horror as the middle-aged woman fell to the ground. Clutching onto her neck, which was covered in a crimson liquid. Blood. 

"Zack, Ivy!" Ivy was still in shock, but she recognized the voice. Carmen. 

"Carm!" Zack yelled, relief present in his voice. 

Carmen rushed over to them. Looking at the scene in front of her. She gasped at the sight of The Mechanic on the ground. Her complexion becoming paler by the second.   
The Driver, who Carmen was fighting at the front of the blimp, ran over to her partner, glaring at Carmen, Zack and Ivy as she took off on a parachute (which she put on earlier in case of emergency). With her partner-in-crime in her arms.   
Carmen let them go, since she wanted to keep her priorities straight. And her main priority right now was Zack and Ivy. 

Carmen approached Ivy's slouched form. Kneeling down beside the younger girl. She placed a comforting hand on Ivy's shoulder.   
She felt Ivy shaking like a leaf. The poor girl was traumatized. Scared. Horrified. By what she just did. And Carmen definitely couldn't blame her. 

Ivy looked up from her palms to see Carmen there. The woman wore a concerned look on her face.   
Ivy took one whole second before completely breaking down into tears. She immediately clings onto Carmen, overrun with so much fear, disappointment and anger in herself. 

Carmen hugs her back. Letting Ivy sob into her shoulder. Then, they both felt another wave of warmth add onto them. It was Zack. He had his arms wrapped around the both of them.   
Ivy leaned into Carmen and Zack's touch. As her cries slowly turned into quiet sniffles. Once Ivy has completely composed herself, she pulled away from Carmen's protective and caring arms. She smiled at the two people in front of her. Her family. 

"Thanks, Carm. I really don't know what came over m-" 

"Ivy, please don't be embarrassed for getting emotional." Carmen said, reassuringly rubbing Ivy's shoulder. "No one blames you for being horrified."   
"B-But you should! I killed a person! No, worse, I killed an enemy! We're supposed to be the better people, right!?" Ivy said, feeling more tears build up in the back of her tear ducts. 

"Sis, just because we're the better people doesn't mean we don't make mistakes." Zack said. Carmen nodded.   
"Zack's right. Even if what you did will take some time to move on from, you will learn from it." Carmen said, recounting all the mistakes she's made in her life and how she fixed them. 

Ivy looked down. "But-" 

"Ivy," Carmen interrupted. "We know this is going to take some time to move on from. But, Zack and I are here for you, along with Shadowsan and Player, okay?" She said, gently squeezing Ivy's shoulder.   
Ivy hesitantly nodded. As she threw herself back into both Carmen's and Zack's arms. Hugging them tightly in appreciation. 

Ivy sniffled. "Thank, guys." She said, smiling through her tears. 

Carmen and Zack smiled at her. Before Carmen replied. 

"What can I say?" She slightly shrugged her shoulders. "We're family, aren't we?" 

__________________

Whew! That...that was so angsty. 

Well, in this chapter was my first attempt at writing a fight scene. Even if it felt badly written to me...

But anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I wanna wish you a happy new year! And I hope I can give you more exciting stuff to read in 2020! 

See y'all next time! 

Bree-


End file.
